


[Podfic of] All Happy Families

by isweedan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[54:40] Author's Summary: “Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Happy Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616595) by [ChibiRHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRHM/pseuds/ChibiRHM). 
  * Inspired by [All Happy Families by ChibiRHM (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695815) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



> I. Love. This. Fic. It is so so so greaaaaaaat and so full of THINGS. Like I told ChibiRHM when I originally read it in January, it is DENSE WITH WONDERFULNESS. 
> 
> This is a (near) simultaneously released podfic with Rhea314! I am super excited to get to listen to her version. We have been DM-ing back and forth all day like secret agent spy-people. It was MOST fun. And I made a coverart for her!

**Length** 0:54:40

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all%20happy%20families%20-%20ChibiRHM.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/All%20Happy%20Families.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
